


[翔润]可以夏威夷但不要威洛斯

by anntx



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 天音什么都知道。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	[翔润]可以夏威夷但不要威洛斯

**Author's Note:**

> 适配（脱线）BGM参考：春风剑如虹 -金光布袋戏  
> 设定来源《The Gunfighter》（2013）  
> 下划线部分为天音内容。

“疲惫的松本润正缓缓走向乐屋，千秋场结束的放松感让他心情不错。”

不约而同地、乐屋里毫无形象瘫开的四人猛然坐直起来。“什么声音？”“在拍making？”

门帘适时被掀起。“房间里有点冷啊。”松本不知道为什么自己吸引了全部视线。

“果然口头禅是这句吧，樱井想。”

迈向遥控的脚步顿住了。

松本愣在原地眨了眨眼，望着神情各异的四人确定自己还没幻听。他张了张口——“哪来的声音？松本想问。”——又闭上了。

“SP企划吗？”“樱井以为这是整蛊游戏。”

“来自四次元的指引！”“相叶乐于将漫画情节代入现实。”

“想太多了笨蛋！这声音不像VS的天音さん？”“二宫在心里罗列嫌疑人名单。”

“顺便一提，大野在思考是否吃掉桌上的慰问品。”

矮几边的黑手突兀转了个方向，整盘星鳗被举在松本面前。

…？皱着眉尝试找出可疑声源的松本的确被食物补充了心情值。

“向King进贡的作战计划成功了！大野默默给了自己一个夸奖。”被无情揭穿的当事人不动如山团坐在沙发边，似乎并没有多余声响入耳。

“才不是啊！我…”“是听staff说留了好吃的就早点过来。松本吞下了后半句。”“我不是！”“这理由太不帅气了。”天音贴心地进行补充。

“阴谋、一定是FUJIテレビ的阴谋。松本想。”解读是实时转播型的。

“你就不能别松本松本个不停吗！”“MJ对着空气大叫。”松本抓着靠枕深吸一口气。

“…也就是松本说。”大野确信那只滚滚猫已经扭曲的不适合放在儿童类别。

“所以怎么回事？”“松本开始怀疑这是年上们的恶作剧。”

“我是无辜的！”相叶率先举手投降。

“试试看、每个人专心想一件事。它还真能什么都知道？”二宫不打算任由莫名其妙的声音摆布。

“相叶这家伙黏得太近了吧好热！去把温度调低——昨天第三局！差一点那个！二宫开始奋力回忆昨晚的游戏战况。”

声情并茂的再现很有实感，沙发上挤成一团的画面也极具说服力，天音再度出击，“晚上吃香菜锅吧，樱井想。”

“假的。”松本比当事人更快反驳。“哎呀、被发现了，”听起来毫无被抓个正着的懊恼，“开个玩笑，不过他正在想如果是松润做的都会吃光哦。”

锅部另一位成员用表情告诉了松本答案。

“说起来翔くん今天La tormenta之前脱外套慢了一段，”若无其事忽略乐屋内诡异的空白时间，松本果断转移话题。

“根本不敢看他嘛、J。二宫想把不争气末子的脑袋转个方向。”天音不遂人愿。被松本瞪着的始作俑者不以为意耸耸肩，“它又没说错。”

而幸运躲过炮火的樱井正在努力降低存在感，顺便向天然队友发送求救信号。

“…松润最近都没穿我们一起买的衬衣诶？”电波接收顺利，相叶投手抛出新话题。

“啊…”“那个算情侣装吗？一起穿了是不是也穿穿那件翔くん的同款比较好？可是会觉得困扰吧？不过之前说过想一起穿…”“闭嘴！”不打自招地恼羞成怒了。

“…松本心里闪过很多念头。”松本放弃争论了。

“在松本想真是够了的同时，樱井打算说他很期待同款日。”接着是一段略显熟悉的前奏。

倏然相撞的视线触电般分开。樱井想，这声音究竟是什么原理？如果由某种程序编写，很难想象什么样的算法会让它选择在此时播放…バズりNIGHT。

与气氛大相径庭的BGM似乎是单曲循环，漫长的一个世纪后松本僵硬着开口打破沉默，“…那种同款不行。”

樱井情愿自己不知道“那种”是哪种。“拜托安静会儿吧、”音乐出乎意料地听话停下了。

但拆台远未结束。

一通折腾下来早已口干舌燥的松本抓起富氢水灌下半瓶预备养精蓄锐再开战，然而天音不讲道理地抢跑让他措手不及。

“樱井不动声色地望向松本，看着他形状美好的唇角略微勾起些许弧度。能够吻他的人一定拯救过宇宙吧，樱井想。”

可惜完美唇线的拥有者正被呛地咳嗽连连，二宫担忧地眼神里似乎他下一秒就会咳出肺来。

“不是…！”樱井不知道自己在否认哪一部分。

“其实樱井希望自己可以吻他，但他太过习惯压抑那些多余的情感。”

松本庆幸自己提前放下了水杯以免它尸首分离。

“我没有！”樱井人生中屈指可数的[想要逃避]片段出现了。

“但是他有。”

“没有！”

乐屋归于寂静。樱井松了口气，还来不及庆祝胜利——

“但他就是有。”

这次真的安静了。

显然的，多出一个声音并不会让氛围更热闹。信息量过载让松本头晕眼花，血压上升。耳边嗡嗡作响、心绪一片纷乱。如果可以、他希望自己没被星鳗引诱地提早踏进乐屋。

“还不行动是等我来给你们撕窗户纸吗、双箭头小情侣真是麻烦…作为旁观者二宫已经很不耐烦，恨不得摁着两位当事人问问到底在犹豫什么。”有声音代为发言，二宫满意地点点头。

两位当事人眼神飘忽、目光游移，仿佛面前不是一层纸糊的障碍，而是万丈深渊。

“冲啊翔ちゃん!!!”忽然传出大吼让全员短暂停机了片刻，“机遇女神的后脑勺可是光头啊！相叶很想用桌上的手灯呐喊助威。”音量正常了。

这也导致二宫始终认为当时高效的告白交往流程一部分原因在于松润想在相叶打开手灯前敲定一切事宜。

嘛、不管怎么说，识趣选择了Love so sweet作为退场BGM还是有可取之处的。送走新晋情侣档的三人围在乐屋里再次召唤天音失败，决定原谅它拉着透明人早退。


End file.
